Decernere
by Batdz Angel
Summary: After Spike’s death at the hands of Glory, Buffy, Angel, and their friends find themselves learning about vampires and slayers. And the reason an insane vampiress chose a quiet, shy poet for her Childe. AU The GiftSeason6.
1. Drusilla

**Decernere, Prologue:** Drusilla

**Author:** Batdz Angel (0/)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. They are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. This is just a way to honor them.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings:** Spuffy. Mentions of Tara/Willow, Anya/Xander, Spike/Dru, Dru/Angel, and Angel/Buffy.

**Summary:** After Spike's death at the hands of Glory, Buffy, Angel, and their friends find themselves learning about vampires and slayers. And the reason an insane vampiress chose a quiet, shy poet for her Childe.

**Season:** Alternate Season Five ending/Season Six.

**Author's Note:** For some reason, Drusilla started talking when I was writing a completely different story. So, here's the result of a moment that was supposed to be a fluffy Spuffy ficlet but wound up being something else entirely.

* * *

She turns to watch him walk away, smells the tears and purrs as her Daddy says to Grandmother, "You think she'll find a good one?" and she thinks to herself as she moves forward that she has found her knight. The bravest one of all and brightest one that shines.

She follows him down to the alley and watches as he weeps. She tilts her head and purrs, "And I wonder..."

His head lifts up and she sees a pair of brilliant blue eyes that glow with potential.

"What possible catastrophe came crashing," she asks as she sways before him. "Down from heaven and brought this dashing stranger to tears?"

He swallows and looks away from her. "Nothing. I wish to be alone."

She purrs, trails fingers across her neck as she says, "Oh, I see you. A man surrounded by fools who cannot see his strength..." She steps forward. "His vision, his glory." She pauses and adds off-handedly, "That and burning baby fish swimming all around your head."

He stares at her with nervousness radiating from his pores and stammers, "That's quite close enough! I've heard tales of London pickpockets. You'll not be getting my purse, I tell you."

"Don't need a purse," she growls as she lays a hand on his heart, murmuring, "Your wealth lies here..." She touches his brow. "And here. In the spirit and imagination." She smiles at the awe in his eyes. "You walk in worlds the others can't begin to imagine."

Her knight breathes out a husky, "Oh, yes. I mean, no. I mean, mother's expecting me..."

She pulls at his collar, baring his throat and purrs at the lovely skin and blood pumping beneath. He is meant for great things, she can taste it in the air. She looks at him, into his eyes and says, "I see what you want. Something glowing and glistening. Something..."

A flash. A golden girl that gleams...

"Effulgent."

As she sinks her fangs into him, she can see it all: the love, the devotion he will give her, the utter adoration that he will shower her with. And she sees the golden girl, glistening around her Daddy who runs away, too frightened to be near the glimmering girl...

She sees his hatred, his hope she will come to him and she sees his body, broken and bleeding...

She sees it all, how the King of Cups expects a picnic...

But it is not his birthday quite yet.

**End Prologue.**


	2. Spike

**Decernere, Part One:** Spike

**Author:** Batdz Angel (0/)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. They are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. This is just a way to honor them.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings:** Spuffy. Mentions of Tara/Willow, Anya/Xander, Spike/Dru, Dru/Angel, and Angel/Buffy.

**Summary:** After Spike's death at the hands of Glory, Buffy, Angel, and their friends find themselves learning about vampires and slayers. And the reason an insane vampiress chose a quiet, shy poet for her Childe.

**Season:** Alternate Season Five ending/Season Six.

**Author's Note:** For some reason, Drusilla started talking when I was writing a completely different story. So, here's the result of a moment that was supposed to be a fluffy Spuffy ficlet but wound up being something else entirely.

* * *

His body is in agony.

The fall from the tower broke his right kneecap and he knows it'll hurt like a bitch later on but he searches from where he leans for the Watcher, who had been right behind him as they went up to the tower. He had managed to grab Doc as he fell and the demon is lying dead a few feet away.

He winces at the pain in his leg but he doesn't let that stop him from getting to his feet. He grabs another of those little brown demons as he tries to sneak past and crushes its throat with one hand. Ripping its head off, he limps over to a patch of shade, where the sun won't reach.

He pauses as Giles calls his name and turns, breath catching. He can see her.

As he stands in pain, he can feel relief, joy, and warmth as Giles hands Dawn to him. He cradles her to his chest, murmuring her name as he checks her for injuries. There are none beside the large one in her stomach and he winces at it. His Bit is shivering with cold so he strips off his coat, wrapping her up into it, and hears a cry of alarm from Red.

Eyes lift up and search for His Slayer and he sees she is faltering in her fight with the Hell Bitch. He presses a swift kiss to Dawn brow and says lowly, "I'm goin' to help Big Sis all right Bit? You okay?"

"Yeah," she says and he pauses long enough to memorize her green eyes and appreciate the small slip of a girl who reached out for him.

He leaves her in the arms of the Watcher and then goes to help his lady. He knows he will go down fighting, fighting for her to live, and fighting for no one to ever harm his Nibblet again...

He tackles the Hell Bitch, slams her head into the ground a good three times before her feet are in his stomach and he flies through the air, body skidding along the dirt...

It is over quick, he knows that but for him, it seems to stretch on for hours. He can feel the tides changing, the current turning, and he doesn't scream as he feels the wooden beam enter his chest...

He catches her eye, tries to remember the feeling of her lips on his, the brown-green color of her eyes, and murmurs her name...

"Buffy."

And he can feel his body evaporating, can feel his feet crumple in his boots, his legs vanish along with his jeans, and even as she reaches for him, his hands are disappearing before his very eyes...

And Spike, William the Bloody, Childe of Drusilla, grand-Child of Angelus, Great Grand-Childe of Darla, and of the line of Aurelius is no more.

**End Part One**


	3. Buffy

**Decernere, Part Two:** Buffy

**Author:** Batdz Angel (0/)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. They are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. This is just a way to honor them.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings:** Spuffy. Mentions of Tara/Willow, Anya/Xander, Spike/Dru, Dru/Angel, and Angel/Buffy.

**Summary:** After Spike's death at the hands of Glory, Buffy, Angel, and their friends find themselves learning about vampires and slayers. And the reason an insane vampiress chose a quiet, shy poet for her Childe.

**Season:** Alternate Season Five ending/Season Six.

**Author's Note:** For some reason, Drusilla started talking when I was writing a completely different story. So, here's the result of a moment that was supposed to be a fluffy Spuffy ficlet but wound up being something else entirely.

* * *

The fight has been going well for her side. She has been fighting Glory with minimal trouble, Dawn is safe and sound with Giles and Spike, Willow and Tara are okay, and so are Xander and Anya...

But whatever gives Glory the upper hand, enough to have her against a wall without anywhere to go, changes everything. Her entire world, in the span of a few precious seconds...

Spike charges the Hell God with a roar, his vamp face in full effect as he manages to slam the woman to the ground. He seems to be winning but suddenly he is in the air, falling to the ground, skidding a few feet away as Glory rises shakily to her feet...

And he lands on a wooden beam that has a jagged point, a makeshift stake...

Her breath stops. The world seems to freeze as she watches him evaporate before her very eyes and she remembers...

_Hello cutie._

_Marry me._

_Drowning in you._

_Till the end of the world._

_Treat me like a man._

The scream rises in her throat as she rushes forward, reaching for his hand, eyes widening as there is nothing but dust swirling around her, settling onto her clothing, cloaking her in Spike's devotion and love...

She spins as Glory cackles weakly, saying, "The poor vampires gone all poof. What, was he your little lover?"

Tears fill her eyes as she rushes the Hell God, even as the woman doubles over, body contracting, even as she hears Giles shout her name...

Ben looks up at her with tears spilling down his cheek. "I'm sorry," he sobs. "I'm so sorry. I swear we won't bother you again Buffy. I swear it."

She stares down at him as she battles back anger and hatred. This man, this human sacrificed her sister so he didn't have to die and he wants her compassion? Her mercy?

She is too full of grief to care.

"It won't bring him back," she says and his head snaps up to meet her eyes. Her eyes close as she remembers Spike's lips against hers, the blue of his eyes as he became nothing.

"It won't bring him back," she repeats louder and then places her hands on his cheeks. She stares at him and says, her voice void of emotion, "I'm sorry Ben. Close your eyes."

She twists her hands slightly, just a nudge of movement, and hears the bones crack. She can hear her friends voices crying out in shock and horror but she finds herself to numb to care. She straightens from her crouch, lets the body fall to the ground, and turns around.

She goes straight to Dawn, smiles at the leather duster wrapped around her form, meets Dawn's tearful eyes, and says, "Let's go home."

She looks back at Giles and the others, expecting to feel something, anything. But for the first time as she meets Giles's eyes, she feels nothing but pain.

"I'm done," she says, and knows he understands.

**End Part Two**


	4. Dawn

**Decernere, Part Three:** Dawn

**Author:** Batdz Angel (0/)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. They are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. This is just a way to honor them. And the song belongs to Yellowcard.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings:** Spuffy. Mentions of Tara/Willow, Anya/Xander, Spike/Dru, Dru/Angel, and Angel/Buffy.

**Summary:** After Spike's death at the hands of Glory, Buffy, Angel, and their friends find themselves learning about vampires and slayers. And the reason an insane vampiress chose a quiet, shy poet for her Childe.

**Season:** Alternate Season Five ending/Season Six.

**Author's Note:** For some reason, Drusilla started talking when I was writing a completely different story. So, here's the result of a moment that was supposed to be a fluffy Spuffy ficlet but wound up being something else entirely.

* * *

She brushes her hair back into a half-ponytail and adjust her blouse. Pauses as she realizes that she is actually wearing black for a funeral and she is going to a funeral for the one being she believed would always be there...

Spike is gone.

Her best friend, her rock, her very own vampire body guard is gone.

She can remember how blue his eyes were the day he died, how he had kissed her brow with relief, said her name. Set his duster on her shoulders and she had wanted to bury herself into her arms because she knew that with him and Buffy protecting her, nothing would ever harm her...

She had watched Buffy break Ben's neck and hadn't felt grief, only relief that Glory was really dead, even though she had known that the others wouldn't understand. She had let Buffy lead her home, bandage her up, and had cried in her sister's arms as her heart ached at the realization that Spike was gone...

"Dawn?"

Tara's query startles her and she turns, dropping her brush onto her dresser. She nods her head slightly and says, "Is Buffy ready?"

"She's waiting for you downstairs," the quiet Wiccan replies and she nods, brushing past her to meet her sister. She pauses at the foot of the stairs, hears the quiet murmur of voices and frowns as Giles walks into view. Anger and hurt fill her but she merely walks past him to Buffy's side. She cannot forgive him, especially when she realizes that he would have preferred her to die and not the world.

They both leave, Giles and the others following, and Dawn wants to scream at them to stop pretending. They didn't love Spike, didn't even _like_ him and they can't possibly understand what it felt like when he said her sister's name before disappearing into nothing...

They bury him beside her mother and she can see Xander bite his tongue but merely closes her eyes as she stands before Spike's grave and presses a kiss to her hand, and then puts it on the headstone. She stands, looks at Buffy, sees the grief on her sister's face, and says, "I'll wait for you at home."

Buffy smiles up at her gratefully and Dawn turns, head high as she stalks past the Scoobies. Xander, Anya, and Tara follow her but she walks without stopping even as she hears Xander's complaints to the other two women. As they reach her home, she turns to face them and says, "You don't need to stay. I can be alone for a little while."

"Buffy wouldn't want for us to leave you alone," Xander says gruffly and Dawn feels tears well up in her eyes as anger fills her.

"Let me make myself clearer," she says letting a little coldness filter her voice. "I don't want you here Xander. You didn't want to be at Spike's burial and I don't want you in my house. And if Buffy has a problem with it, I'll explain it to her later. But I'm tired, my best friend is dead, and you're being a jackass." Turning, she walks away from Xander's hurt face and into her house.

Going directly up to her sister's room, she goes to the closet and pulls out the leather duster. Curling up with it on Buffy's bed, she lets the tears come, hot and fast. And when Buffy finds her fast asleep later, the Slayer merely presses a gentle kiss to her forehead, then curls up beside her. Two hearts, two sisters in mourning for a being who had done more for them than anyone ever tried.

**End Part Three**


	5. Tara

**Decernere, Part Four:** Tara

**Author:** Batdz Angel (0/)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. They are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. This is just a way to honor them.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings:** Spuffy. Mentions of Tara/Willow, Anya/Xander, Spike/Dru, Dru/Angel, and Angel/Buffy.

**Summary:** After Spike's death at the hands of Glory, Buffy, Angel, and their friends find themselves learning about vampires and slayers. And the reason an insane vampiress chose a quiet, shy poet for her Childe.

**Season:** Alternate Season Five ending/Season Six.

**Author's Note:** For some reason, Drusilla started talking when I was writing a completely different story. So, here's the result of a moment that was supposed to be a fluffy Spuffy ficlet but wound up being something else entirely.

* * *

She has never been good at saying what she thinks, never been good at speaking but as she watches Xander rant and rave to Anya and Willow about Spike, Tara can feel her temper flare. She frowns as Xander continues, even though they've ordered dinner, Chinese in take-out boxes, and she gets to her feet quietly before entering the kitchen.

Pouring herself a glass of water, she sips at it, her fingers clutching the glass. She knows that Willow and the others don't want to remember Spike as a hero but he was. She remembers her time as one of Glory's brain sucks victims clearly, can remember the confusion at not understanding the simplest things, can remember the frustration at not being able to communicate...

And she can remember Spike.

Spike, who spoke to her gently, as if she weren't completely insane, unlike Xander or Giles or Anya, who hadn't even been able to look at her without grimacing. Spike, who hadn't grown angry at her accidental burning of his hand.

_You go ahead and play peek-a-boo with Mr. Sunshine all you like. _

She had felt his kindness, his sincerity in that one moment and she couldn't forget it.

She finishes off her glass and places it in the sink. Turning, she walks back into the living room and frowns as Willow says, "Xander I understand where you're coming from but Dawn really cared about Spike and maybe..."

"But why?" Xander asks her girlfriend. "Why should she mourn for that bloodsucker? I don't understand it! He didn't do a damn thing for her!"

"He was tortured by Glory for Dawn," Tara says unable to stop herself. "Or have you forgotten that Xander? He didn't give her up. He didn't spill the secret like everyone was convinced he would."

Xander turns to her, eyes wide as Willow rises to her feet, worry written on her pixie face. "Tara, honey," she says placatingly. "Spike was..."

"A good, kind man," she replies narrowing her eyes at Willow. "I'm not stupid Willow. Don't speak to me as I am."

Willow looks hurt but Tara is too angry to care. "I cannot believe any of you," she says angrily. "I remember how it was running from Glory and how everyone treated me like I was stupid. Like I wasn't human. Spike was the only one who treated me decently and he was supposed to be evil."

"You didn't know him like Will and me," Xander says and looks at Willow. "Right?"

Willow looks torn and hesitates before saying, "Tara, baby..." and Tara feels as if she's been hit in the stomach. She shakes her head, picking up her coat, and says, "I cannot believe any you. Buffy and Dawn are hurting so much right now, and all any of you can say is that you don't understand why. No one has even bothered to call and ask them how they're doing, have they? It's been two weeks and no one even mentions Spike to them. It's sickening."

"He was a vampire," Xander says through his teeth. "He doesn't deserve to be mourned."

"And I'm a lesbian witch," she tips her chin up high. "And a lot of people would say the same thing about me. So that begs the question of what kind of person are you really Xander? Because I don't like the one I'm seeing."

She turns and leaves. As she walks away, ignoring Willow's cries, she can feel the tightness in her shoulder vanish. She walks home, sees the lights on in Buffy and Dawn's house, and pauses long enough to look up at the sky. "I'll help them Spike," she murmurs. "I promise."

And for a moment, she swears she smells cigarette smoke in the night air.

**End Part Four**


	6. Angel

**Decernere, Part Five:** Angel

**Author:** Batdz Angel (0/)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. They are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. This is just a way to honor them. And the song belongs to Yellowcard.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings:** Spuffy. Mentions of Tara/Willow, Anya/Xander, Spike/Dru, Dru/Angel, Angel/Cordelia, and Angel/Buffy.

**Summary:** After Spike's death at the hands of Glory, Buffy, Angel, and their friends find themselves learning about vampires and slayers. And the reason an insane vampiress chose a quiet, shy poet for her Childe.

**Season:** Alternate Season Five ending/Season Six.

**Author's Note:** For some reason, Drusilla started talking when I was writing a completely different story. So, here's the result of a moment that was supposed to be a fluffy Spuffy ficlet but wound up being something else entirely.

* * *

His Childe was gone.

He'd felt it, of course. The ache in his chest had been sudden and he had dropped his mug of blood with a start as he stumbled forward. Cordelia had been worried sick but he'd managed to convince her that he was fine, it hadn't been anything important.

But that ache had grown stronger and he had felt surprise, acceptance, sadness, and grief. He had felt Spike's death and it shook him to the core.

He was gone. Wild, quick-tempered, passionate Spike was no longer among the undead. He would never walk back into his life with a saucy and bellowing, "Peaches!" and laugh as he threatened to kill him. He would never send him postcards from all over the world with the words _Hate you. Still got the soul? Spike_ scrawled on them and he would never be able to apologize to him for not giving him the benefit of the doubt...

He waited two weeks until the ache became to hard to ignore and called Sunnydale. He dialed Giles's number and when the Watcher came onto the line, asked about his errant Childe. There had been silence over the line and Angel swallowed the sudden lump in his throat before saying he would be there in the morning.

He called Buffy next and when she had answered the phone, had only been able to say, "When?"

She had grown quiet and then in a whisper, "How...?"

"He was mine Buffy," he says pained. "When?"

"Two weeks," she says and there is a catch in her throat that he notices and his unbeating heart hurts for her.

"What did he do?" he asks, dreading the answer.

"He helped save the world," she replies and then the story comes tumbling out, all of it and he is filled with shock and pride at his Childe. His Childe helped save the world, all for a young girl and his love for Buffy...

"Are you doing okay?" he ventures and Buffy says nothing before saying, "I'm dealing Angel. I promise."

"Buffy," he says. "It's okay. It's Spike. And you. I get it."

"Do you?" she asks and there are tears in her voice. "Do you really?"

"Yeah," he says and the ache in his chest is painful to the point his eyes water but he pushes it aside. He knows his Childe was in love with the Slayer, had felt it even as he died, and he mourns for Buffy because if anything, Spike would have loved her to the end of time, and he would have made her happy. And all Angel ever wanted was for her to be happy.

"Good," she says with quiet laugh. "Because I don't sometimes."

"I'll see you in the morning," he promises and when they hang up, he immediately prepares to leave for Sunnydale. He is on the highway within a few minutes, Cordelia by his side, and as he drives towards the Hellmouth, the ache in his chest is even more painful than before. He doubles over the wheel, manages to pull the car to the side of the road, and he can hear Cordy screaming his name even as he passes out from the pain.

**End Part Five**


	7. Anya

**Decernere, Part Six:** Anya

**Author:** Batdz Angel (0/)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. They are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. This is just a way to honor them. And the song belongs to Yellowcard.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings:** Spuffy. Mentions of Tara/Willow, Anya/Xander, Spike/Dru, Dru/Angel, and Angel/Buffy.

**Summary:** After Spike's death at the hands of Glory, Buffy, Angel, and their friends find themselves learning about vampires and slayers. And the reason an insane vampiress chose a quiet, shy poet for her Childe.

**Season:** Alternate Season Five ending/Season Six.

**Author's Note:** For some reason, Drusilla started talking when I was writing a completely different story. So, here's the result of a moment that was supposed to be a fluffy Spuffy ficlet but wound up being something else entirely.

* * *

She pauses to look at Xander, who is sitting on the couch, a frown on his features. Irritation fills her and she sighs, wandering into the dining room where Cordelia, Willow, and Tara have been researching. Giles is upstairs with Buffy, keeping watch over Angel, and Anya wonders if the entire group is to stupid to get it?

She pauses at the window and looks outside. The night is full, the moon shining down, and she knows she should feel surprise when she sees the dark shape swaying on the lawn but merely says, "Drusilla's outside." with all her one thousand years of existence.

There is chaos after that, Buffy running out the door, stake in hand, Xander yelling something she doesn't bother hearing, and she pauses at the doorway, watching as the Slayer and dark vampiress circle each other.

"My William is gone," the vampiress says with quiet sorrow and Buffy's eyes narrow in pain as Drusilla tilts her head, fingers trailing down her throat slightly as she purrs, "He was golden in the end, wasn't he Slayer? All growl-" she jerks her head. "And bite."

"What do you want Dru?" Buffy growls out and Drusilla laughs, a tinkling, bell-like sound that makes Anya smile, despite her knowledge of the insane creature.

"He wanted something glowing," she whispers dancing slowly. "Something glistening, you know. My William walked in worlds no one could imagine." She spins around, her hand clutching Buffy's throat, lifting her into the air. "Something effulgent."

Buffy struggles but Drusilla is too strong. The vampiress continues her monologue, even as Xander loads a crossbow. "He wanted you," she purrs, snapping her teeth together. "Just like I saw. Just like They said."

"Drusilla!"

Angel's voice has the vampiress cackling as she turns her self, Buffy dangling from her hand. "Hello Daddy," she says as if the woman in her hand isn't slowly turning blue. "Have you come to watch the King's Parade?"

"But Buffy down," Angel orders as he leans heavily against Cordy. He is deathly pale, even more than usual and Anya realizes what is going on...

"It's a blood spell, isn't it?" she calls and Drusilla giggles in delight, dropping Buffy to the ground. "I knew you'd see it," she cries with a clap of her hands. "Blood of the Sire and the Slayer, freely given! Goddess can't keep my Knight from ashes, no!"

"What the hell is going on?" Xander demands and Anya sighs, reminded once more of how utterly ignorant he is. She looks at Buffy, who is getting to her feet with murder in her eyes, and says, "Spike's not totally dead."

And then Dru begins to laugh, even as the Slayer pales and crumbles in a heap, even as Angel lets out a growl, as Xander lets out a "WHAT?", and Anya rubs her temples in irritation.

She really hated being an ex-demon sometimes.

**End Part Six**


	8. Xander

**Decernere, Part Seven:** Xander

**Author:** Batdz Angel (0/)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. They are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. This is just a way to honor them. And the song belongs to Yellowcard.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings:** Spuffy. Mentions of Tara/Willow, Anya/Xander, Spike/Dru, Dru/Angel, and Angel/Buffy.

**Summary:** After Spike's death at the hands of Glory, Buffy, Angel, and their friends find themselves learning about vampires and slayers. And the reason an insane vampiress chose a quiet, shy poet for her Childe.

**Season:** Alternate Season Five ending/Season Six.

**Author's Note:** For some reason, Drusilla started talking when I was writing a completely different story. So, here's the result of a moment that was supposed to be a fluffy Spuffy ficlet but wound up being something else entirely.

* * *

The vampiress was staring at him.

Xander isn't sure if he should ask her questions or just stare back. What exactly do you say to a vampire who was driven insane before being turned? How's the insanity going? He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, crossbow in hand. Dawn sits beside him, legs curled beneath her and as she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, Drusilla speaks.

"Pretty green girl," she purrs focusing her dark eyes on the youngest Summers. "Watcher thinks you're all golden but you're blue too."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asks and Xander snaps, nervously, "Dawn, stop talking to the crazy lady."

"Heart of the team," Dru retorts with a cackle. "Thinks he knows. Thinks he sees. But you know nothing Alexander. Absolutely nothing."

His hands tremble and he forces himself to not look at Spike's crazy ex-girlfriend and tries to think of other things. He looks at Drusilla, trying to see whatever it was that had Spike stay with her for a century. The vampiress hums as she cradles Miss Edith, slender fingers tracing a line across the doll's face. He can't see anything remotely beautiful about her but ever since Buffy killed a human, nothing makes any sense.

Angel enters, Buffy and Anya following. Giles appears with Willow after a few seconds and Tara silently enters the room, ignoring Willow's offer to sit by her. She sits beside Drusilla, the only other empty seat and Drusilla delicately sniffs the air, stating, "I smell roses Daddy. Roses and smoke and sunshine. My Spike liked this one..."

The others look uncomfortable but Tara merely smiles at the vampiress. "I liked Spike too," she murmurs and Drusilla looks at her with delight, holding out the doll. "Miss Edith," she says primly. "Would like to sit with you, she says. Says you'll take care of her quite well."

"I'd like to hold her," Tara replies and Xander makes a face as she gently cradles the doll. Dru smiles brightly and says, "Daddy got her in Paris. Remember Daddy?"

"Yes, I remember," Angel replies wearily and Dru's face darkens as she says, "No, you don't Daddy. Don't lie to me my Angel." She giggles, adding, "Lying is for sinners, remembers?"

"All right," Anya speaks up and Xander frowns at his fiancé as she says, "We can do the ritual now or tomorrow. I don't really care."

"Tonight, while the moon is full," Drusilla sings. "My William will glow and gleam and glitter..." She giggles again. "And remember, glowing girl of green. You're his too."

"What-?" Buffy begins but Dawn cuts her off, saying, "She's talking to me. Don't worry about it."

"You're actually doing it?" Xander sputters indignant. "You're bringing the blood sucker back to life?"

"Shut up Xander," Anya says and he glares at her. Seeing his expression, she rolls her eyes and says, "You don't get it Xander. Just leave if you're going to be difficult."

"Fine!" Xander gets to his feet and storms out, Dru cackling as she says, "Heart knows but doesn't want to know." She purrs happily, saying, "I promised didn't I, my William? Mummy will make it all better."

**End Part Seven**


	9. Cordelia

**Decernere, Part Eight:** Cordelia

**Author:** Batdz Angel (0/)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. They are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. This is just a way to honor them. And the song belongs to Yellowcard.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings:** Spuffy. Mentions of Tara/Willow, Anya/Xander, Spike/Dru, Dru/Angel, and Angel/Buffy.

**Summary:** After Spike's death at the hands of Glory, Buffy, Angel, and their friends find themselves learning about vampires and slayers. And the reason an insane vampiress chose a quiet, shy poet for her Childe.

**Season:** Alternate Season Five ending/Season Six. Angel is supposed to be during the time after Pylea but I got impatient and really, really wanted Connor mentioned so let's pretend that Pylean stuff happened earlier, k? .

**Author's Note:** For some reason, Drusilla started talking when I was writing a completely different story. So, here's the result of a moment that was supposed to be a fluffy Spuffy ficlet but wound up being something else entirely.

* * *

She thought Drusilla was hysterical.

Not a big fan of Buffy and her crew, Cordelia felt immense amusement at the way Drusilla charmed Willow's girlfriend, Dawn, and even Anya. Buffy, and Giles were all amused at the way the insane vampiress chattered to herself. Cordelia slipped out of the living room and into the kitchen, picking up the phone.

Angel appears behind her, saying, "Calling home?" and she nods, dialing the number of the hotel. Lorne answers and Cordelia asks how Connor is doing, Angel demanding to talk to him but after a few moments, Cordy smiles and says as she hangs up, "They're fine. Lorne says that Connor misses his Daddy very much. Apparently, your kid's a big fan of show tunes."

Angel sulks and mumbles, "I wish we'd brought him."

"And exposed him to this?" Cordy arches a brow as Drusilla appears in the kitchen with Tara, who is holding onto Miss Edith carefully. "Sure Angel. That would've been a fab idea."

"Little brother is content," Drusilla murmurs as she examines the ceiling, swaying slowly. "He is loved and coddled and protected. Tastes like cotton candy."

Angel winces and says, "He's not your brother Dru."

"Oh but he is, my Angel," She giggles. "Look at the stars. They shine. Don't they shine, Tara Bell?"

Tara smiles at the vampiress, saying, "Yes. They shine."

Cordy watches silently as the vampiress purrs, rolling her neck on her shoulders to peer at her. "You're his Mummy," she says. "Little brother will know love and joy. You're to be his Mummy because Grandmum and daughter couldn't do the job."

"Huh?" Cordy looks at Angel, who shrugs. "Spike," he looks pained. "Was the one who could decipher her rambling. I didn't have the patience."

"Ashes, ashes," Dru growls to the air. "Not tomorrow. Tonight, tonight."

"What?"

The call from the living room has Angel disappearing in a flash and Cordy comes up behind him to see Willow glaring at Anya who merely continues to light candles. The ex demon looks up as Tara enters and says, "Oh, good. You're here. We can do this."

"Pardon?" Tara says confusion written on her face and Drusilla giggles as she whispers, "Tara Bell must do the spell. Red is too dark for it."

Willow's glare turns murderous but Tara frowns, saying, "I have to do the spell? Why?"

"Because," Anya says in a way Cordelia is starting to enjoy. "You're pure. You're connected to the earth. We just need to wait for Buffy. She went to get Spike's ashes."

"He'll glitter, she'll glow," Drusilla muses as they settle down to wait. "And he'll keep his promise to us all." She laughs. "I'll be able to sing with the angel's Daddy. Lied about _that_ too."

**End Part Eight**


	10. Willow

**Decernere, Part Nine**: Willow

**Author:** Batdz Angel (0/)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. They are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. This is just a way to honor them. And the song belongs to Yellowcard.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings:** Spuffy. Mentions of Tara/Willow, Anya/Xander, Spike/Dru, Dru/Angel, and Angel/Buffy.

**Summary:** After Spike's death at the hands of Glory, Buffy, Angel, and their friends find themselves learning about vampires and slayers. And the reason an insane vampiress chose a quiet, shy poet for her Childe.

**Season:** Alternate Season Five ending/Season Six.

**Author's Note:** For some reason, Drusilla started talking when I was writing a completely different story. So, here's the result of a moment that was supposed to be a fluffy Spuffy ficlet but wound up being something else entirely.

* * *

She watches as Buffy enters the house, holding a small urn that she remembers holding the remains of her clothing that she had burnt, instead of washing. Spike's ashes had been embedded into them and Willow has the slightly crazy idea that her friend wasn't as immune to the Cockney vampire's charms as they had all thought.

Dawn leaves, returns with the black duster and Drusilla giggles. Tara, her Tara, has been sitting with vampiress, talking with her gently, and treating her like a person. Willow can't possibly understand what her girlfriend sees in the insane vampiress but she doesn't say a word. She can't, especially when Tara is still angry with her because she isn't sad that Spike's gone.

She watches as they begin the spell, Angel and Buffy slicing their hands with a knife, pouring it onto the ashes of Spike. Tara sits, hair changing colors with the candles as she chants in Latin, Drusilla stepping into the circle. She crouches beside the ashes, fingers trailing through them, a glint of silver in her hand. She glares at it, crushing the chip between her fingers, and Willow turns to see Buffy quietly lean against Dawn.

She turns back to see Angel step into the circle, a wooden stake in hand, and Drusilla turns to him, saying, "A Childe for a Childe, Daddy. Only that which chose him can become ashes."

"Drusilla," Angel whispers, his voice filled with anguish. "I can't."

"Of course you can," Drusilla says as she smiles. "I'm to be an angel, Daddy. Up there with the stars."

Angel closes his eyes and strikes. The stake enters Drusilla and she vanishes with a laugh.

The ashes fall and Tara's head snaps back, eyes opening to reveal silver orbs. Concern fills her but she can't move as the ashes, Drusilla's and Spike's, suddenly begin to form. The blood Buffy and Angel have shared glows and spreads over the circle.

A body forms.

Buffy's gasp has her turning to look at her friend and she is shocked to find that the Slayer is on her knees, eyes wide and unseeing. Angel is silent, staring as the body finishes forming and suddenly, Spike is lying in the circle, glowing golden light.

Suddenly, Tara lets out a scream as her head snaps back and her name falls from Willow's mouth as she rushes forward when everything goes black.

**End Part Nine**


	11. Giles

**Decernere, Part Ten**: Giles

**Author:** Batdz Angel (0/)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. They are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. This is just a way to honor them. And the song belongs to Yellowcard.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings:** Spuffy. Mentions of Tara/Willow, Anya/Xander, Spike/Dru, Dru/Angel, and Angel/Buffy.

**Summary:** After Spike's death at the hands of Glory, Buffy, Angel, and their friends find themselves learning about vampires and slayers. And the reason an insane vampiress chose a quiet, shy poet for her Childe.

**Season:** Alternate Season Five ending/Season Six.

**Author's Note:** For some reason, Drusilla started talking when I was writing a completely different story. So, here's the result of a moment that was supposed to be a fluffy Spuffy ficlet but wound up being something else entirely.

* * *

He opens his eyes to find Anya staring down at him with worry written on her face. Relief flickers on her features as she says, "Oh, good! We thought you were going to sleep the night away!"

He sits up with a grimace and says, "What-?"

"Spike's back," Anya interrupts him briskly. "Unconscious but back. The others are waking up too so you're not the only one who was knocked unconscious, although I suspect you're probably used to it by now."

"Yes, well," Giles manages after a moment. "Anya, if you could make some tea..."

"Done," Anya says cheerily. "Although serving it to you is another story." She turned and left the room, Giles blinking in confusion. Sighing, he got to his feet, wincing at the throbbing behind his eyes. Going into the kitchen, he smiles warmly at Tara who had a cold compress on her neck.

The blonde Wiccan smiles in return and says softly, "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be perfectly fine," he says. "With some tea and aspirin. It's you I'm worried about."

"I'm fine," Tara says softly. "I'm just tired. That was a lot more power than I thought."

"You did wonderfully though," Anya says as she sips at a cup of tea. "Willow would have screwed it up."

"Where is, uh, Willow?" Giles asks and Anya shrugs, her expression calm. "She and Xander left after they woke up. I'm staying here with everyone else. Spike is upstairs in Buffy's room with Angel, Dawn, and Buffy. Cordelia's asleep in Dawn's room."

"Ah," Giles blinks. "I see." He sits down and the three sit in silence as the evenings events caught up with them. Giles looks up as Angel enters the kitchen, his face drawn with exhaustion. Rubbing a hand across his eyes, the dark-haired vampire says wearily, "Well, he's asleep. Finally. Buffy's staying with him for the night."

"Is that wise?" Giles asks. "Isn't he in a feral state?"

"No," Angel says. "He's just tired. Like everyone else. Good night all."

As soon the vampire leaves, Giles wanders into the living room and sits down on the couch. He stares at the wall and thought about what had happened since Spike's death. Buffy had become quite lax in patrol only going out every now and then, leaving him and the others to take up the slack. He had supposed it was her way of handling grief but he knew that with the bleached vampire's return, she would be able to return to her duties...

At least he hoped so. He didn't really know what His Slayer thought or felt, especially since she had killed Ben.

With a tired sigh, Giles pulls the spare blanket over himself and falls into a restless sleep for who knows what is to come?

**End Part Ten**


	12. Full Circle

**Decernere, Epilogue**: Full Circle

**Author:** Batdz Angel (0/)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. They are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. This is just a way to honor them. And the song belongs to Yellowcard.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings:** Spuffy. Mentions of Tara/Willow, Anya/Xander, Spike/Dru, Dru/Angel, and Angel/Buffy.

**Summary:** After Spike's death at the hands of Glory, Buffy, Angel, and their friends find themselves learning about vampires and slayers. And the reason an insane vampiress chose a quiet, shy poet for her Childe.

**Season:** Alternate Season Five ending/Season Six.

**Author's Note:** For some reason, Drusilla started talking when I was writing a completely different story. So, here's the result of a moment that was supposed to be a fluffy Spuffy ficlet but wound up being something else entirely.

* * *

She dances amongst the angels, sings with them about endless light and joy. Her mind has no memory of where she has been, who she has been, and what she has become. She is known as the Chosen One, the One who Sees what is to Be.

She sits and watches the Slayer fight, with her mate by her side. She knows the the mate, remembers a quiet, shy man giving her love. She mourns for the loss of that love but knows it is not hers to keep.

She sits and watches her Daddy, the Seer and her little brother at his side. She smiles in joy as he becomes the Champion he was always meant to be and sings to herself about a man who found it all without even trying.

She sees her Childe, her knight, her William fight against evil, against his very nature to be with his Slayer. She sees his bravery, his courage. She sees his glowing, glistening, effulgent soul...

She sings happy birthday.

Spike looks up as he stakes the last vampire of the night and frowns, his blue eyes narrowing as he whips his head around. Letting his hand fall, he says, "D'you hear that?"

Buffy pauses as she turns to him and says, "Hear what?"

Spike cocks his head to the side and frowns deeper as he says, "It sounds like someone's singing..."

Buffy blinks and says, "Singing...?"

He turns around, following the sound, and the Slayer sighs exasperatedly before saying, "We do need to get home, you know? Spike?"

He doesn't answer, merely looks up at the sky, and she frowns. "Spike?" she repeats worriedly and he turns to look at her before smiling. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah. I was probably just imagining things." He goes over and kisses her temple. "Let's go home pet."

She laughs and claps her hands as she watches the couple walk through the graveyard. She gets to her feet and turns around, walking towards the light.

The King has had his picnic.

His birthday is over now.

**End Decernere**


End file.
